Ice Prince
by Uchiha20Itachi
Summary: This is just a random fan fiction that I wrote at about 2 in the morning. Yoai! Note: Rating is TEEN for being yaoi, but that may change later on.


**The Ice Prince**

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the clan, was ready to avenge his parents since the day they were killed. The one who killed them, his own brother, was out to get him…

…This is his story…

Sasuke sat in the big oak tree waiting on Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura to show up. He sighed as he looked at the shadow of the tree…

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind him. Sasuke jumped out of the tree, and pulled out his kunai. "Who's there?" He demanded.

Naruto jumped out of the bush and started throwing water balloons at Sasuke. Hitting Sasuke on the head with a water balloon, Naruto blinked… "Oh crap!!"

Sasuke made a few hand-signs and hit Naruto with a flame, which nearly fried the blond ninja.

"S-sorry, Naruto!" Sasuke said, again he made a few hand-signs; he used a jutsu that no one else had heard of.

"W-what was that?" Naruto said sitting up…

"Uhh…nothing." Sasuke said as Kakashi and Sakura walked up the hill.

"Oh, okay." Naruto stood up…

Sasuke stood there, thinking, "What made me use that on him? I was supposed to keep that a secret…besides, I hate him!"

Kakashi was going on and on about what to do and not to do with a kunai, so naturally Sasuke was spaced out, sitting on a rock…hands folded in their normal fashion. Sakura sat down beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "are you okay?" She looked at him, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, just don't touch me." He said coldly, jumping into a tree to be alone.

…The next day…

Naruto walked out of the one room apartment he stayed in, just down the hall from Sasuke… "Maybe I should go see if he's up." Naruto said to himself… "And maybe apologize…" So the blond ninja walked down the hall to the Uchiha's room and was about to knock when the door opened.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked the other right in the eyes…

"His eyes are so cold." Naruto thought, unable to speak around Sasuke… "Uhh…n-nothing, Sasuke."

It was then that something sparked between the two…something unbelievable…something forbidden…

…Chapter One…

When Kunai Fly

Sasuke was, again, there before anyone else…

Naruto was next…

"Any water balloons this time?" Sasuke said smirking to Naruto.

"No…not this time." Naruto said smiling…he sat down by the tree Sasuke was sitting in.

"Okay." Sasuke suddenly remembered what happened this morning…

"Oh man…" Naruto thought… "I blacked out this morning!" He blinked and looked around… "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah? What is it, dobe?" Sasuke said flicking a leaf off his knee.

"Kakashi said to meet here again, right?" Naruto looked up as the leaf floated down, and landed on his nose…he sneezed. "Sasuke…he's…cute." Naruto shook his head realizing Sasuke had answered his question. "Huh?"

"You didn't even hear me, did you?" Sasuke sighed and jumped out of the tree. "Yes. They told us to meet here." He said as Sakura walked up the hill…

"Hey, guys!" She said smiling.

"Hi." Naruto countered.

Sasuke waved lightly…jumping back into the tree.

"So graceful." Sakura thought sitting down beside Naruto on a rock.

Naruto blushed slightly, he still liked Sakura, though he was beginning to think he liked Sasuke too…"

"Yo!" said Kakashi, suddenly appearing in a puff of smoke, "Sorry I'm late, guys, you see there was this poor turtle and…"

"Yeah right!!" Said all three of the ninja at once, not even giving the jounin finish talking.

"Okay, okay…let's see…I think I'm going to let you pick your own partner this time." Kakashi said…

Sakura automatically went over to Sasuke. "Partners?"

"Whatever." Sasuke pulled out a kunai.

"Looks like you're with me, Naruto." Kakashi said, tossing the shinobi a pouch of kunai.

"Awww…wait. How'd you know I was out of kunai, sensei?" Naruto said, opening the sack.

"Because you never remember them." Sasuke said from behind Naruto, dogging one of kunai that Sakura threw.

"Oh…right." Naruto and Kakashi began sparring…

…Later that day…

"So, Sasuke, what are you planning on doing the rest of the summer?" Sakura asked as she, Sasuke, and Naruto walked through the village with Kakashi for lunch.

"I dunno…" Sasuke shrugged…

Sakura looked at Naruto, "how about you, Naruto? Got any plans?"

"Nope, none at all." Naruto said, and he tripped falling flat on his face, only to be caught by Sasuke.

"Wow." Sakura said, noting how fast Sasuke's reflexes are.

"Thanks, Sasuke…" Naruto said standing.

"It was nothing." Sasuke said, actually smiling a little…

"Sasuke, did you just…smile?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke's face in amazement.

"And his face didn't crack?" Kakashi-sensei joked.

"Funny, sensei." Sasuke said coldly. "And yeah, I smiled, what's wrong with that?"

"You…just never smile a lot." Sakura said smiling at Sasuke, who smiled back…

"Why do I feel so…I don't even know how to describe this feeling?" Sasuke thought as he walked along with his teammates.


End file.
